


Injured Captain

by lahmsteiger_lover



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Basti was there to cheer him up, Hospital, Injury, M/M, Philipp was not feeling good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahmsteiger_lover/pseuds/lahmsteiger_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philipp was injured in the training and got some comfort from Bastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Well, FC Bayern is becoming a freaking hospital for now! Philipp's injury made me go all like "What the hell was going on here? Did Thomas throw bananas around the stadium or were some wizards putting a curse on the team?" and yes, I don't like any of this.  
> So what could I do? Writing something! This is a little intense to write, but I promise there will be some fluff in the end!  
> Another note: I exaggerated this a little too much, please bear with me!
> 
> Edited 9 Jan 2014: I added a small paragraph about Basti holding Philipp's hand to comfort him. Thanks :-)

Pain. That was all Philipp felt.

He was lying on the stadium ground, feeling worst than ever. The injury with his ankle was burning him like fires of hell. He wished to disappear, he wished that he would wake up and all of this would be just a nightmare.

But the pain reminded him that this was real. He felt completely numb. He could not even move.

Everyone in the team was running to his place, worries showed on their faces. The doctor had come, sitting down next to him and asking him some questions. He did not really know what he had said, the pain and unconsciousness talked for him. He remembered covering his face with his own hands, avoided all the looks, he did not want to see them being nervous about him, he did not want anyone to see him in this condition – weak, hurt, miserable.

Deep in his train of thoughts, he was surprised to feel his hand in someone else’s gloved ones, so soft and warm. He looked up to see Bastian’s eyes locking at him, and the look the vice gave Philipp was so gentle when he squeezed his hand lightly, whispered soothing words in a really smooth and soft tone to comfort his pain, calm him down. Philipp felt so warm, touched and less difficult, even when the pain had not subsided that much. They exchanged gazes, no need to say anything loud, and kept their hands entwined for a long time.

After that, Philipp was carried to the ambulance – one of the objects that he disliked, anytime he was in it, if not him, his other teammates were injured, even his family or anyone he loved. He heard his coach asking the doctor about his problem, voice filled with anxiety, which made Philipp feel even worse – like he disappointed all, like he was such a shame, it was like 8 out of 11 players were injured… and he should not have felt like that – but the thoughts haunted his tired mind.

The last voice he heard before falling in another state of unconsciousness was Basti’s.

“Please, be alright, Fips.”

***

Outside the emergency room.

Bastian was trying to look through the closed door, wondering how Philipp was doing. After the training was over, the midfielder and some other players with their coach came there immediately. This was not the first time he had seen an injury, but he still felt really scared. He knew how badly it hurt – he had just recovered for nearly a month and that was too much to handle. And looking at his captain’s situation, it seemed much more terrifying.

The cold metallic door opened heavily and the doctor walked out, looking exhausted. Schweinsteiger and some others stood up, all wanted to hear the report. Guardiola was the first one to ask.

“This is not a really good news. His fractured ankle needs operation, and this means he has to be out for at least three months, this is all we have at this time.”

“Is there any other way, doctor?” Bastian asked, voice dripping with some mixed emotions.

“We are afraid that no for now.” The doctor replied. “I think all of you can go and see him now, but not for too long. I think that he is not feeling that well to experience any kinds of shock or sadness.”

The players nodded and went one by one into the hospital room.

Philipp was lying between white bed sheets, looking as pale as snow. The broken ankle was wrapped in bandage, as Philipp was having a hard time adjusting his position to be more comfortable. When he saw everyone walking in, he just nodded and stayed silent.

“Lahm.” The coach spoke up softly. “It’s okay. Don’t be too hard on yourself. Get your rest and be healthy back soon.”

Philipp nodded slightly, breathing his coach’s words in. “Thank you, Sir.”

The evening went on with his teammates encouraging him, comforting him with nice words, and Philipp was grateful that they did not say too much. After a day like this, he just wanted to be alone and have some sleep for his worn out body and mind.

***

It was getting late and most of his friends had left. Even Claudia had come to see if he was okay. After knowing his problem, she nodded understandingly, gave him a small hug and a soft kiss, letting him know that she would bring his clothes the next day. He placed a small kiss on her hair, whispering goodbyes before she disappeared behind the door.

“Basti, just get in.” He said a little loudly. “I know you are still here.”

The vice stepped in, smiled weakly with Philipp. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible, of course. You idiot.” Philipp tried his best not to chuckle. The presence of Basti made him feel warmer inside – at least.

The midfielder seemed not to be offended – they knew each other too well. “I know you like my idiotic questions.” He reached his hand to cover Philipp’s, thumb circling around the knuckles. The simple action gave Philipp butterflies in his stomach.

“I do.” He smirked at the vice, leant closer into Bastian’s warmth, inhaling his scent… “Ouch!” His ankle hurt at the move, and Philipp was a little irritated getting back to his original position.

“There, there.” Bastian said, rubbing Philipp’s back with his hand. “Let der Boss give the Elf some love.” With that, he wrapped his arms around Philipp’s small body, let Philipp rest his head on his broad shoulders.

“Hey! I’m not that small!” the defender protested but laughing at his own comment. “I love it when you being all silly and lovable.”

“Aren’t I always?” The midfielder giggled and played with the captain’s hair, placing a small kiss on his head.

“Be well soon, Fips.” He smiled. “Now go to sleep.”

“Yes, Mama.” Philipp joked, enjoying Basti’s furrowed eyebrows.

“Hey you are my Mama, not vice versa!” The vice said harshly.

“Whatever. Sing me to sleep now.” Philipp’s ordered and Bastian was happy to do so.

After his captain’s deep breath told him that Philipp was asleep, the vice stood up quietly, kissed on the tiny hand that was holding his own. Admiring the peaceful view in front of him, Basti slowly walked away.


End file.
